This invention relates to fused derivatives of compounds having a fused ring nucleus which includes a 2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-3-benzazepine system, to methods for their preparation, to intermediates useful in their preparation, and to pharmaceutical compositions containing them. The compounds have valuable pharmaceutical properties in the treatment of psychoses, depression, pain and hypertension.
Substituted 1-phenyl-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-3-benzazepines have been described in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,393,192, 3,609,138, 4,011,319, 4,284,555 and 4,477,378 as well as British Patent 1,118,688. The activities discussed for the compounds disclosed in these patents include antibacterial effects, central nervous system effects and hypotensive effects.